This invention relates to flexible electronic circuits and displays. More specifically, this invention relates to such circuits and displays using electro-optic media. This invention also relates to production of electro-optic displays on curved surfaces; these surfaces may be curved in one or both dimensions. This invention is especially but not exclusively concerned with electro-optic displays using encapsulated electrophoretic media.
The term “electro-optic” as applied to a material or a display, is used herein in its conventional meaning in the imaging art to refer to a material having first and second display states differing in at least one optical property, the material being changed from its first to its second display state by application of an electric field to the material. Although the optical property is typically color perceptible to the human eye, it may be another optical property, such as optical transmission, reflectance, luminescence or, in the case of displays intended for machine reading, pseudo-color in the sense of a change in reflectance of electromagnetic wavelengths outside the visible range.
The terms “bistable” and “bistability” are used herein in their conventional meaning in the art to refer to displays comprising display elements having first and second display states differing in at least one optical property, and such that after any given element has been driven, by means of an addressing pulse of finite duration, to assume either its first or second display state, after the addressing pulse has terminated, that state will persist for at least several times, for example at least four times, the minimum duration of the addressing pulse required to change the state of the display element. It is shown in published U.S pat. application Ser.No. 2002/0180687 (see also the corresponding International Application Publication No. WO 02/079869) that some particle-based electrophoretic displays capable of gray scale are stable not only in their extreme black and white states but also in their intermediate gray states, and the same is true of some other types of electro-optic displays. This type of display is properly called “multi-stable” rather than bistable, although for convenience the term “bistable” may be used herein to cover both bistable and multi-stable displays.
Several types of electro-optic displays are known. One type of electro-optic display is a rotating bichromal member type as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,808,783; 5,777,782; 5,760,761; 6,054,071 6,055,091; 6,097,531; 6,128,124; 6,137,467; and 6,147,791 (although this type of display is often referred to as a “rotating bichromal ball” display, the term “rotating bichromal member” is preferred as more accurate since in some of the patents mentioned above the rotating members are not spherical). Such a display uses a large number of small bodies (typically spherical or cylindrical) which have two or more sections with differing optical characteristics, and an internal dipole. These bodies are suspended within liquid-filled vacuoles within a matrix, the vacuoles being filled with liquid so that the bodies are free to rotate. The appearance of the display is changed to applying an electric field thereto, thus rotating the bodies to various positions and varying which of the sections of the bodies is seen through a viewing surface.
Another type of electro-optic medium is an organic light emitting diode (OLED) medium is which light generation is effected by passing current through a plurality of diodes formed from an organic material.
Another type of electro-optic medium uses an electrochromic medium, for example an electrochromic medium in the form of a nanochromic film comprising an electrode formed at least in part from a semi-conducting metal oxide and a plurality of dye molecules capable of reversible color change attached to the electrode; see, for example O′Regan, B., et al., Nature 1991, 353, 737; and Wood, D., Information Display, 18(3), 24 (March 2002). See also Bach, U., et al., Adv. Mater., 2002, 14(11), 845. Nanochromic films of this type are also described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,301,038, International Application Publication No. WO 01/27690, and in copending application Ser. No. 10/249,128, filed Mar. 18, 2003 (Publication No. 2003/0214695).
Another type of electro-optic display, which has been the subject of intense research and development for a number of years, is the particle-based electrophoretic display, in which a plurality of charged particles move through a suspending fluid under the influence of an electric field. Electrophoretic displays can have attributes of good brightness and contrast, wide viewing angles, state bistability, and low power consumption when compared with liquid crystal displays. Nevertheless, problems with the long-term image quality of these displays have prevented their widespread usage. For example, particles that make up electrophoretic displays tend to settle, resulting in inadequate service-life for these displays.
Numerous patents and applications assigned to or in the names of the Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT) and E Ink Corporation have recently been published describing encapsulated electrophoretic media. Such encapsulated media comprise numerous small capsules, each of which itself comprises an internal phase containing electrophoretically-mobile particles suspended in a liquid suspension medium, and a capsule wall surrounding the internal phase. Typically, the capsules are themselves held within a polymeric binder to form a coherent layer positioned between two electrodes. Encapsulated media of this type are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,930,026; 5,961,804; 6,017,584; 6,067,185; 6,118,426; 6,120,588; 6,120,839; 6,124,851; 6,130,773; 6,130,774; 6,172,798; 6,177,921; 6,232,950; 6,249,271; 6,252,564; 6,262,706; 6,262,833; 6,300,932; 6,312,304; 6,312,971; 6,323,989; 6,327,072; 6,376,828; 6,377,387; 6,392,785; 6,392,786; 6,413,790; 6,422,687; 6,445,374; 6,445,489; 6,459,418; 6,473,072; 6,480,182; 6,498,114; 6,504,524; 6,506,438; 6,512,354; 6,515,649; 6,518,949; 6,521,489; 6,531,997; 6,535,197; 6,538,801; 6,545,291; 6,580,545; and 6,639,578; and U.S. Patent Applications Publication Nos. 2002/0019081; 2002/0021270; 2002/0053900; 2002/0060321; 2002/0063661; 2002/0063677; 2002/0090980; 2002/0106847; 2002/0113770; 2002/0130832; 2002/0131147; 2002/0145792; 2002/0171910; 2002/0180687; 2002/0180688; 2002/0185378; 2003/0011560; 2003/0011867; 2003/0011868; 2003/0020844; 2003/0025855; 2003/0034949; 2003/0038755; 2003/0053189; 2003/0076573; 2003/0096113; 2003/0102858; 2003/0132908; 2003/0137521; 2003/0137717; and 2003/0151702; and International Applications Publication Nos. WO 99/67678; WO 00/05704; WO 00/38000; WO 00/38001; WO 00/36560; WO 00/67110; WO 00/67327; WO 01/07961; and WO 01/08241.
Many of the aforementioned patents and applications recognize that the walls surrounding the discrete microcapsules in an encapsulated electrophoretic medium could be replaced by a continuous phase, thus producing a so-called polymer-dispersed electrophoretic display in which the electrophoretic medium comprises a plurality of discrete droplets of an electrophoretic fluid and a continuous phase of a polymeric material, and that the discrete droplets of electrophoretic fluid within such a polymer-dispersed electrophoretic display may be regarded as capsules or microcapsules even though no discrete capsule membrane is associated with each individual droplet; see for example, the aforementioned 2002/0131147. Accordingly, for purposes of the present application, such polymer-dispersed electrophoretic media are regarded as sub-species of encapsulated electrophoretic media.
An encapsulated electrophoretic display typically does not suffer from the clustering and settling failure mode of traditional electrophoretic devices and provides further advantages, such as the ability to print or coat the display on a wide variety of flexible and rigid substrates. (Use of the word “printing” is intended to include all forms of printing and coating, including, but without limitation: pre-metered coatings such as patch die coating, slot or extrusion coating, slide or cascade coating, curtain coating; roll coating such as knife over roll coating, forward and reverse roll coating; gravure coating; dip coating; spray coating; meniscus coating; spin coating; brush coating; air knife coating; silk screen printing processes; electrostatic printing processes; thermal printing processes; ink-jet printing processes; and other similar techniques.) Thus, the resulting display can be flexible. Further, because the display medium can be printed (using a variety of methods), the display itself can be made inexpensively.
A related type of electrophoretic display is a so-called “microcell electrophoretic display”. In a microcell electrophoretic display, the charged particles and the suspending fluid are not encapsulated within microcapsules but instead are retained within a plurality of cavities formed within a carrier medium, typically a polymeric film. See, for example, International Applications Publication No. WO 02/01281, and published U.S. application Ser. No. 2002/0075556, both assigned to Sipix Imaging, Inc.
As already mentioned, one major advantage of many of the electro-optic media discussed above is their ability to be printed or coated on to a wide variety of flexible and rigid substrates. The aforementioned US US2002/0019081 describes flexible encapsulated electrophoretic displays formed by coating a stainless steel (or similar metal) foil with a polymeric layer, forming thin film transistors on the polymer and then coating the transistors with the encapsulated electrophoretic medium to form an active matrix display. Other publications relating to similar displays include:    Chen, Y., et al., SID Intl. Symp. Digest Tech. Papers, San Jose 2001 (Society of Information Display, San Jose), p. 157;    Kazlas, P., et al., 22nd Intl. Display Research Conference Nice 2002 (Society of Information Display, San Jose); and    Au, J., et al., 9th Intl. Display Workshops Hiroshima 2002 (Society of Information Display, San Jose).
The preferred flexible displays described in these publications use a thin (75-250 μm) continuous stainless steel foil as the substrate. Steel was chosen as the transistor substrate material because of its overall performance from initial transistor processing through final operating display. High-quality, low-cost steel foils are available in high-volume, and the high-temperature and excellent dimensional stability properties of steel allow formation of thin film transistors (TFT's) without any pre-processing (for example, bake-out or thin-film capping) using conventional TFT manufacturing technologies. Through front and back-end processing, steel foil substrates exhibit excellent handling properties owing to the material's strength, flatness and conductivity (which avoids problems due to electrostatic charge accumulation on the substrate during processing).
However, stainless steel and similar metal foils do have the disadvantage that they are substantially denser than other potential substrate materials such as plastics. As a result, flexible displays using such metal substrates of the type described in the aforementioned publications will weigh more than displays formed on plastic substrates of the same thickness.
In one aspect, the present invention seeks to provide a backplane for use in an electro-optic display, this backplane using a metal substrate but being lighter in weight than the metal-based substrates described above.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to assembly of electro-optic displays, and especially encapsulated electrophoretic displays, on to surfaces which are curved in one or both dimensions. Such curved surfaces are found, for example, in watches, electric shavers, cellular telephones and various other consumer electronics products. It has been found that, if one attempts to form an encapsulated electrophoretic display on a curved surface by coating a layer of electrophoretic medium on a flat surface (as most traditional printing and similar coating processes require) and then deforming the layer of electrophoretic medium to the desired curved configuration, substantial damage to the electrophoretic medium may occur, depending upon the exact curved configuration required. Such damage may include creep, which results in non-uniform switching of the electrophoretic medium, and/or rupture of some capsules, with resultant poor electro-optic performance, including reduction in contrast ratio and operating lifetime. Similar problems may be experienced with other types of electro-optic media.
The present invention provides processes which permit the assembly of electro-optic displays on curved substrates while reducing or eliminating the aforementioned problems.